Legend of...Sailor Link???
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: OK! Song FIC!!!! WHOO! Ami/Makoto Rei/Usagi! And a funky song...ENJOY!


Ami Barton: DON'T ASK ME WHAT POSSESSED ME TO WRITE THIS! I was listening to a song I downloaded and it's really fucked up. This will be Usagi/Rei and Ami/Makoto. Minako will be singing.RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!!! J/K. If you don't know the game Zelda, then I suggest you keep and open mind because this will be very screwy. And Jessica from Lost Fears will be joining us! Read Lost Fears so you can know what Jessica looks like!  
  
~ All the girls are standing there feeling very odd. Usagi and Ami are dressed in Princess dresses, Rei and Makoto are in Green tunics, Leggings and dark brown boots, and Minako..Is in an outfit.And Chibi-Usa, Jessica and Hotaru are in normal clothing. Michiru is in a Fairy Costume ~  
  
Makoto: What the fuck..  
  
Rei: You're telling Me..  
  
Usagi and Ami: Why are WE in dresses? ~ Music starts ~  
  
Minako: Come on you guys! The song is about to start!!!  
  
~ They get into positions quickly and Minako grabs a microphone and begins to sing ~  
  
Minako: LINK!  
  
~ Rei and Makoto wave ~  
  
Minako: He come to town.  
  
~ Rei and Makoto act like Cowboys walking into a new town ~  
  
Minako: Come to save  
  
~ General blinking ~  
  
Minako: The princess Zelda  
  
~ Usagi and Ami wave then blink at each other and glare at Minako ~  
  
Usagi and Ami: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAVE????  
  
Minako: Ganon took her away  
  
~ Mamoru comes in and grabs both Usagi and Ami by the waist and runs off with them ~  
  
Usagi and Ami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVIL MAN HAS US!  
  
Mamoru: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Minako: (Speaking) Told you that you needed to be saved  
  
Minako: (Singing again) Now the children don't play  
  
~ Chibi-Usa drops a ball and Hotaru sits down and Jessica begins to cry ~ Hotaru: I don't want to play.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Mamoru.Uh.I mean.Ganon is really mean.  
  
Jessica: I want my Mommy.......  
  
Minako: But they will when Link saves the day  
  
~ Rei and Makoto look at each other and then run after Mamoru ~  
  
All: HALLELUJAH  
  
Minako: Now Link!  
  
~ Rei and Makoto Stop ~  
  
Rei and Makoto; WHAT?  
  
Minako: Fill up your hearts  
  
Rei and Makoto: Huh?  
  
Minako: So you can shoot  
  
Makoto: We don't have guns Minako.  
  
Minako: Your sword with power  
  
Rei: COOL! ~ Throws her sword at Mamoru and misses ~  
  
Minako: And when you're feeling all down  
  
~ Rei and Makoto fall over ~  
  
Minako: The fairy will come around  
  
~ Michiru walks over and throws Glitter on Rei and Makoto ~  
  
Michiru: Now you are real little girls!  
  
Minako: And you'll be brave  
  
~ Blinking continues ~  
  
Minako: And not a sissy coward!  
  
~ Mamoru drops Usagi and Ami as Rei and Makoto Run after him and beat the living shit out of him ~  
  
~ Music interlude ~  
  
Ami: WHO THOUGH OF THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE???  
  
Rei: Good question  
  
Makoto: Glad Mamoru is dead though  
  
Minako: ACK! Back to your spots!!!  
  
Minako: (Singing again) NOW LINK!  
  
Rei and Makoto: STOP CALLING US LINK!  
  
Minako: Has saved the day  
  
Rei: ~ Looks to Makoto ~ We did?  
  
Makoto: We killed Mamo-Baka  
  
Rei: OH YEAH!  
  
Minako: Put Ganon in his grave  
  
~ Shows a dead Mamoru that is all bloody ~  
  
Minako: So now Zelda is free  
  
~ Usagi runs to Rei and kisses her as Ami runs to Makoto and kisses her as well ~  
  
Minako: And our hero shall be  
  
Usagi, Rei, Ami and Makoto: NOT YOU!  
  
Minako: LINK  
  
~ Sweatdrops ~  
  
Makoto: I want out of this damn outfit..Can we go yet?  
  
Minako: I think you name shall  
  
~ More kissing between the couples and Chibi-Usa, Jessica and Hotaru are now playing ~  
  
Minako: Go down into history!  
  
All but Minako: ENOUGH!  
  
~ Minako stops singing and blinks as the music ends ~  
  
Minako: Alright.you guys can..  
  
~ A large whoosh sound is heard as they all run to change ~  
  
Minako (Sweatdrops) .Get changed.WHATEVER!  
  
~ Minako throws up her arms in frustration and stomps off ~  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
Ami Barton: Ok.THAT MADE NO SENSE!!! Go to Newgrounds.com and search for Zelda Sing along. It's funny and the song they use is the one I used for this. ^^;;; Any ways, Talk later!!! 


End file.
